


I'd Do Anything

by alynwa



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: A one-shot that follows "From the Past into the Future or The Cave-in Affair" written by alynwa and Spikesgirl58.





	I'd Do Anything

“Why do people do it, Napoleon?  Tom Higgins was a respected UNCLE scientist for years.  His work was responsible for the improvement of Section II’s performance.  Yet, he threw it all away to go in with the UN Russian Ambassador Nureyev and become a double agent!  I do not understand.”  The two agents were in their shared office.  Illya had returned to New York several days earlier and today was his first day back in the office.  The conversation had come about because he was working on his written report of his time in Antarctica and had reached the part where he discovered Higgins’ treachery.  “If he had lived to be captured, he would have been sent to Tartarus.  It was his good luck that he was betrayed by the rogue faction of the KGB.”

Napoleon snorted, “I’m sure he didn’t feel that way when he was swarmed by KGB looking for UNCLE secrets.  You and I, Partner, we fight the Good Fight for the betterment of the world.  People like Higgins are fighting for the betterment of themselves.  You said Dr. Conroy said Higgins was getting paid?  That was his motivation.”

“I believe that, but I do not understand why he felt the money was so important.  He had no sick relatives, no family to speak of, really.  Doctor Conroy was his partner and he was in no danger…”

“Oh, so are you saying that if I were in danger, you would consider betraying UNCLE for me?”

“If I were a praying man, I would pray that I never have to make that decision.  But, if faced with it, at least I would know money had nothing to do with it.  You know how I feel about you.”

Napoleon nodded.  “God forgive me, I would do anything for you.”


End file.
